I got her now
by BabyGrlBarrett
Summary: Kristie has been dating John for over 2 years,when she finds out he has been cheating she runs to her friend Wade and realizes they both have had feelings for each other for a while. Will she stay with John or leave with the friend when she realizes her love life was a lie?
1. I got her now

John took Kristie to work with him as they headed to the arena together and were holding hands. "Alright babydoll,stay here in my locker room while I'm going to talk to my boss." "I should be back soon." He kissed her and left,not knowing he left his cell phone in the room with Kristie as she had picked it up off the table. ;She was going to bring it to him but she looked through it instead because John had been acting kinda off lately. Just as she knew,there were a few texts from Nikki,Kristie knew who that was and she rolled her eyes seeing the love messages,she put the phone down. "Ugh! How could he?!"

When she picked up the phone again and was about to text her boyfriend's secret lover,someone walked in. She heard the door open in an instant and put the phone down. "Did you talk to your boss yet?" But it wasn't John. It was John's known enemy,the tall handsome Brit from Preston,New England. "Talk to my boss...about what?" He smirked standing closer to her and as soon as she heard that deep voice she turned around. "Oh it's you Wade...what are you doing in here?" "Well I was looking for John but I think I found something better." The older man sat on the couch beside the younger woman and looked at her sad face,"What is wrong Kristie?"

Kristie rolled her eyes at him and didn't wanna respond but she told him like she told everyone else,"None of you business..." "Uh huh,you're obviously looking sad which means you want it to be someone's business." "Come on..." ;The man scooted closer,getting to be alone with her he finally had this opportunity to do what he always wanted to do. Whenever he saw Kristie walk the halls he thought what a beautiful woman that didn't belong with Cena and certainly belonged to him.

The attractive young England native took his hand rubbing it over her arm slowly,"You can count on me...I won't tell anyone." His hand felt so smooth on her and she secretly got chills,she looked to him and finally gave up. She didn't find the words so she just blurted it out to him,"My boyfriend is cheating on me okay...with someone he works with!" Tears filled her eyes as his thumb caught one of them,"Are you serious?" "Yes Wade it's in their texts to one another...they been dating the past 2 years."

Wade pulled her towards him holding her close he didn't want her to see him grinning. He got John now...in fact,he got his girl in his arms. Something he always wanted that John had,besides the title. He slowly rubbed her back,"Don't worry about it...just get back at him to teach him a lesson and he doesn't deserve you anyway." ;She buried her beautiful face in the Brit's chest and just saying over and over,"How could he do this to me?" "I thought he loved me?" He brought her up closer,raising her chin. "Listen to me,he does not deserve someone who is as gorgeous and smart as you are." "Nikki Bella is not that cute..."

Kristie was just reading every word he was saying to her in her mind,she got lost in his hazel eyes;they were so beautiful up close she had never seen them this close before. Wade looked back into her eyes and smiled;this was a moment that he would cherish forever. He moved closer to her and she did as well as he planted a kiss on her lips;his hand gently grabbing her chin. She moved closer to Wade,getting lost in the kiss as the two had kissed passionately and timly.

Surprisingly,Wade had gently pulled away after one last pec for now on her Strawberry scented lips. "Kristie..." She looked to him in confusement of why they stopped making out,"Yes Wade?" "Angel do you have feelings for me,and don't say you don't because I felt something in that kiss just now." She sighed ashamedly,slowly nodding her head,"Yes...I do." "Good,then you need to tell John and stick it to him for hurting you like this." He got up slowly then putting his fingers through her hair,looking into her eyes. "I have always had feelings for you;I waited forever for you to choose me.

Wade pecked her lips once more then left the room,leaving Kristie in a puzzle...she loved John with all her heart but he had cheated for 2 years and Wade was such an amazing guy,so handsome so sweet underneath his rebel look. She grabbed her phone sending Wade a text,_"I'll tell him tonight." _Wade walked to the back and felt his phone vibrate when he took it out of his pocket to see Kristie's text,he smiled a bit texting back,_"Good girl...now do it quick,I can't wait forever more love. I love you" _


	2. You caught Me and I fooled You

Kristie read the final text and smiled to herself. She had never seen Wade this sincere about love before,he had always been single and she wondered why she was so special,"Yeah because I'm John Cena's girlfriend and he just wants to get inside of his enemy's head." She rolled her eyes at the thought of it and went to seek John but she didn't find him in his boss office;so she had another thought and checked catering,he wasn't there. "Damn John where are you?" More and more the tall young blonde walked the halls and there she saw John and his hoochie girlfriend kissing each other;she didn't say anything or moved,just stood there and watched until John recognized her.

The cute Massachusetts native looked up for a moment and saw Kristie standing there with her hands on her hips. "Babe,I can explain!" "Oh really? Well I'd like to hear the explanation of this one John," said the blonde,scoffing at his ignorance. John really had no words,he looked to Nikki whom also was mad. "Who is she and why are you calling her babe?" Kristie cut in and laughed,"Hah you see John and I have been dating for the past 4 years and he seems to have been cheating on you too." The Bella twin gave her a 'Go to hell bitch look' and removed herself from John's lap,"Yeah right whore,he would never date you...please...a fan don't make me laugh."

"Yeah mhm okay whatever bitch,then why do I have his phone huh?" John realized he had left his phone in his locker room and saw his girlfriend pull it from her pocket,"Shit." "How the hell did she get a hold of your phone,no wonder you won't answer my texts,John what is going on?" Her work here was done and she grinned at the two fighting. "Oh by the way John...it's over. No one cheats on me and gets away with it,besides...I found a REAL man." John snatched the phone right out of her hand. Nikki got up and was in Kristie's face,"Bitch it's not my fault your man is cheating on you with me,whom he was supposed to be dating 4 years!" The Bella shoved the blonde across the room as she flew to the wall and had a angry grin on her face,she began to charge after Nikki but suddenly felt a pair of strong hands pull her arms back. Whispering in her ear,"Nat uh uh,she isn't worth it baby,let it go."

Kristie smiled and even got chills hearing Wade's deep voice in her ear but her smile changed to a frown again. "Ugh,let me go Wade! She stole my fucking man!" "I know I know but screw them,let Cena get a taste of his own medicine." John walked up to the tall Brit,seeing him grab Kristie. "You stay the hell out of this,Barrett!" "Hmm,love to Cena but as you can see already,I'm involved." The evening in the hall way was about to turn into a whole rumble;Stephanie happened to be walking towards them and saw the whole thing. "Ladies...gentleman,what is all this about?" Had she already knew,she looked towards Kristie and grinned. "Do you wrestle?" "No." "Well you do now..." "What?" The blonde was confused,of course since when was Stephanie McMahon never confusing.

"We are going to settle this how we settle this in the WWE...Newcomer Kristie teaming up with Wade Barrett vs. THE TWO OF YOU! John Cena and Nikki Bella. And i suggest you all get ready,because your match out there in that ring is next!" "What Wade...I can't wrestle,I haven't even trained yet." "Shh don't worry,there's nothing to it and this is about me and Cena anyway,I will make sure you don't get tagged." "Alright but I would love to kick her ass." Kristie said,smirking at Nikki whom wasn't paying attention she walked to the locker room with John.

Wade put his arm around Kristie as the two had walked to the room to get ready. Kristie had not prepared much for a match tonight,the least she could find in her gym bag was some pink shorts and a matching halter top. Wade put on his 'Bad News Barrett trunks and all pads,usually wrapping up his wrist with tape. "So sexy when you wrap your wrists." She smiled at him and he grinned thanking her,"Mmm but look at you a hot blonde in pink." "It's all I had." "It looks perfect." He swooped her up,placing her on the couch with him as he held her close when she was on top of him. "I think we got a bit of time for a little quicky." Kristie said nothing and just smiled leaning in kissing him on the lips softly. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her toughly,his hand sliding down in her shorts grabbing her ass cheek and he smirked.

"You bad boy,grabbing my ass." " Mmm you haven't seen nothing yet." Wade getting up off the couch laying her down and went after her shorts pulling them off. He teased kissing her panties and sooner pulled them off. He could hear her soft moans and smiled kissing her inner thighs his tongue licked down and he parted her legs. "Oh god Wade,just do it you're driving me crazy,mmmm." He took his thumb rubbing her clit and licked it then he rubbed some more and started licking like crazy up and down on her. "Mmmm fuckkk," she grabbed her tits feeling his beard rub against her pussy as well. "Mmmm you feel so good," "You taste so good rawr," He parted her pussy lips and licked inside there too,just touching each part of her pretty pink pussy and sucked on her hard as he would growl. "Grrrr fuckk you taste so damn good!" His tongue slipped inside and he wiggled it around he hears her moans getting louder and can taste her already cum as he really sucks her out.

Gasping over and over,"Oh shit,I'm gonna fucking cum again damn you are so bad ahhh yesss Wadeee!" She felt one big orgasm hit his tongue as he moaned and swallowed her. "Oh damn Kristie,get on your knees...NOW!" She did as she was told and pulled down his trunks,his big hard cock flinging out she grabbed it and stroked it some then sooner licked the tip and all the way over the shaft. The tall Brit stood there moaning her name closing his pretty hazel eyes. "Oh yeah Kristie that's it mmm." Grabbing her hair as she sucked harder and starting fucking her mouth. She moaned getting her own saliva on him and he growled fucking her mouth faster but carefully not to choke her. "Oh damn you are so big and thick,damn Wadey," swirling her tongue on his tip and began massaging his balls. "That's it beautiful bird,talk about daddy's cock you like it huh?" She loved the names her gave her while they were alone together. "Aaahh!" Wade loudly moaned before squirting all in her mouth and over her face.

He took off their attire and bent her over onto the arm of the couch he slapped his big cock against her tight pussy slipping it in as he fucked her from behind. Kristie felt him pushing in and moaned loudly of how big he felt,"Ahhhh omg baby!" "Oh yes darling you are so tight but I'll fix that!" He kept pushing in and out slowly then went faster feeling himself go deeper into her. "Mmmm that's the spot Wade,fuck me!" She grabbed the couch tightly and he started pounding her with every inch of him slammed into her tight pussy,"God dang Kristie baby you feel so good on my cock!" "Oh yes harder!" She grabbed her tits tightly and backed up on him every so often,her pussy was getting wetter and he grew harder in her grabbing her hips tightly. "Ahhhh Kristieee I love your tight cunt on me!" Kristie giggled at how cute he sounded when he was super horny as she said,"Mmmm yeah big daddy likes that tight cunt,huh!?" "Ohh yeah,ahhhh!" He fucked her faster going harder with each thrust,they both sweat and he slapped her ass hard,he reached up grabbing her tits then raised her leg a bit as he pounded more. "Oh god Wade! Oh babyyyy!" She turned to kiss him while he was fucking her.

A few more hard fast thrusts he came into her pussy a few times and she squirted all over his cock as he shot into her several times. "Mmmmmm!" "Oh yeah bird that was amazing." "Hmmm yeah you sexy man," She smiled and kissed him as they saw on the monitor their match was soon and they put back on their attire.


	3. Know what I need

The short fun-filled evening was over and it was time for their big match as Wade took his girl towards the curtain,they had to wait on Nikki and John whom were first to the ring and Cena's music hit as the couple walked out and John was running to the ring,doing his usual thing. Nikki glared up at the titantron and to the stage,waiting for Kristie to show up with her Brit. 'Rebel Son' had began to play as Wade made his way out to the ring,his cape on and throwing it up into the air as Kristie walked alongside him and glared back at Nikki. The bell rang.

It was time as the two girls let their guys wrestle first and stood alongside each one. If only Nikki and Kristie could take their eyes off one another,there wouldn't be a rumble ringside waiting to happen. The two handsome men began their match and Kristie saw Nikki walk up to her as she got down from the apron and went after her,pushing her down onto the ground. Nikki got back up pulling the blonde's hair and they began fighting,the ref told them to get back to their spots but they wouldn't listen. John and Wade saw it but they continued their match. Moments later,Wade caught a glimpse of Nikki Bella about to rack attack Kristie onto the stage as he rolled out of the ring and ran to her. He grabbed Kristie before she could do anything and the ref began the count. Wade wasn't paying much attention as he was asking his girl if she was alright and by the time they both got back to the ring the ref had already counted out Barrett and Cena won this match.

She looked to her boyfriend with a straight face,knowing he was pissed off and he walked to the back as she followed him. "Wade,wait!" "Damn it Kristie,you just cost me our match!" She rolled her eyes then sighed,"Look I'm sorry,what were you doing out of the ring anyway?" "I was helping you Kristie!" "I know,but I was fine Wade I didn't need your help!" Wade looked at her and then walked off to the locker room as she stood there,wondering what she did wrong...when he was pissed,it always takes a while to cool him down. Kristie ran her fingers through her medium length blonde hair and sighed as she stood by the wall.

Minutes later she walked to the back and saw him taking a shower. He didn't hear her come in and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry baby,I didn't mean to cost you your match." The Brit smiled,he loved feeling her hands on him,"It's alright love,I know you didn't mean to I just got upset because I wanted to win against Cena for once." "Well Wade...you have won...you won me from him,right?" As she mentioned that he gave her a sexy wink and smirked,"That's true babe I did and that's all I need," he replied,grabbing her and spinning her around towards him,he got her ring attire wet from the water cascading them but she didn't mind she giggled looking into those hazel eyes again. "I love you so damn much Kristie,you're the woman I've wanted my whole life." "I love you so fucking much Stuart,I wouldn't want anyone else." He smiled big hearing her use his real name,which made it even more special. The two kissed in the shower and he soon took off her wet clothes.

**Sorry for the short chapter i will try to make the next one longer**


End file.
